I Never Thought It Would Be You
by dress-shoes24
Summary: Vy does Remoos keep popping into your head in ze dead of night, wishing he was beside you? Vy do you get butterflies venever you know you’ll see him? Fleur realizes she is in love with a certain werewolf.


_**A/N: Well I just wanted tp say thank you, to ki-ki93 for reviewing "Finally"! That was so nice of you, and I hope you like this story as well! And to allof you who read this story...ENJOY! AndREVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D!**_

_**I Never Thought It Would Be You**_

By dress-shoes24

"Bill!" Fleur Delacour called to her boyfriend.

"Fleur." Bill replied from behind her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh, later okay, Bill? I haff to go meet Remoos. It's got to do vith ze Ordar." Bill looked upset. "Zis is okay?"

"Yes, it's fine." Bill said.

"Goodbye, Bill." Fleur pecked him on the cheek. "Ve vill talk later."

"Alright Fleur, goodbye." Fleur walked to Grimuald Place, and entered.

"Remoos?" She called much too loud, the portrait of Sirius mother screeched louder than she had remembered. She covered her ears. In desperate attempt to drown out the high pitched blood-curtailing scream she started humming a beautiful song from her old country. But the screams of the voice were too loud Fleur was frozen to her spot.

"Fleur? Are you okay?" Remus Lupin asked as though he was worried that she had died.

"Vat?" Fleur had just realized she was humming for no reason, the screaming had stopped. "Remoos? Vat 'appened?"

"You were just standing there, your hands over your ears, humming quite loud. People thought you'd gone mental, I didn't of course." Fleur blushed furiously.

"Oops." Fleur said.

"No, it was beautiful. What was that song?" Remus asked.

"A song my mozer used to sing to me, ven I vas a child." Fleur said, "Called Ze River. It is beautifu—" She realized that she would sound stupid if she finished that sentence.

"It's delightful. Does it have lyrics?" Remus asked.

"No!" She blurted out quickly, "I mean yes but I don't really remember zem."

"Oh. That's fine then."

"So shall we go zen?" Fleur asked, twisting her silvery blonde hair, trying to regain composure.

"We shall." Remus said, opening the door for her, and letting her go ahead of him. **He's such a gentleman. Bill never 'olds the door for me.** Fleur thought as Remus followed her right out into the sunshine, and ran a hand through his brown hair, flecked with gray. **Poor man.** Fleur thought. **His life must be exhausting.** **Though**, Fleur couldn't help thinking, **Ze gray does add a certain sexy quality to his appearance. **Fleur shook the thought from her head, embarrassed and surprised that she would be thinking that at all. She glanced sideways at the man next to her. She had grown so fond of him. He was such a wonderful person. **And amazingly attractive.** She heard a small voice in her head say. **Attractive! **Another voice said, unconvincingly shocked. **I don't think he is attractive! I haff _Bill_. I _love_ Bill!** Fleur though firmly, glancing again at Remus. **But zen vy does Remoos keep popping into your head in ze dead of night, wishing he was beside you?** The first voice asked. **Why do you get butterflys venever you know you'll see him, and at ze same time feel so giddy and free. Why is it zat you feel you can only be yourself in the presence of ze man next to you? Why is it zat you have confided in Remoos more details of your soul than anyone else, including Bill? **

"You seem preoccupied." Remus said in her ear. They were incredibly close, their hands hitting each other, itching to grasp.

"What's on your mind?" Fleur thought fast to cover up her very secret and confusing thoughts swimming around in her head.

"Vell, it is a very Dark time. I'm just vorried, as is everbody else, aren't zey?"

"Yes, Fleur." Remus said gently. "We're all worried. And it's okay to be. But everything will turn out alright. I can feel it." They stopped walking and faced each other. Remus placed his hand softly on her lower cheekbone, and rubbed her cheek soothingly with his thumb.

"Everything is going to me alright." He repeated. "I'll always be here for you. Always." A single tear trickled down her face, all of her confused thoughts gone, to be replaced by worry and grief, and the overwhelming desire to fall into Remus's arms and let him comfort her. Remus wiped the tear from her face gently.

"Hold me." Fleur said, collapsing into his arms, and letting more tears slip through her reluctant eyes, Remus rubbing her back soothingly, whispering to her that everything would be alright.

"I don't ever vant to lose you, Remoos." Fleur whispered as more tears escaped her.

"You'll never lose me." Remus whispered back.

"Y-you can't promise zat. Y-you could d-die, as vell as a-anyvone else."

"I know. But even if I do die, I will always be with you. I would never leave you. Never."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fleur entered her flat several hours later, her head reeling with the events that had taken place that day. The thoughts she had had about Remus, her fears she had finally let out to him. Him comforting her in the quiet street, holding her and vowing never to leave her. She was still terrified, but it seemed like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She checked her reflection in the window before entering, to check that she had gotten rid of all traces of tears. She walked into the flat to find Bill sitting on the sitting room sofa, waiting for her.

"Bill." She said. For the afternoon she had completely forgotten his existence.

"You were gone for a long time." Bill said solemnly.

"Vell, you know. Vork for the Ordar vould take time."

"Yes." He agreed.

"Bill, vat's the problem?" Fleur asked.

"Fleur, I don't think this is working." Bill said.

"Vat?" Fleur said blankly. **Is _he_ braking up vith _me_?** Fleur thought.

"I…I think it's time we went our separate ways." Fleur stood in a stunned silence. "Goodbye, Fleur." Bill said. He stood up, gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and left. Fleur was shocked, as she had never been dumped before, and was very surprised to notice that she didn't mind at all. And ever more surprised to feel a warm sense of _relief _sweep over her. And even yet more shock as Remus's face swam clearly before he her minds eye…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus sat in his study, trying to concentrate on his currant assignment for the Order, however a very pretty blonde kept floating into hid head. Thoughts of how right it felt, having her in his arms. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Remus heaved himself up and walked to the door. He swung it open and,

"Fleur." He said. "Is something wrong?" Worry had filled his insides and he ushered her inside, concern etched across his features.

"Remoos, it's nothing urgent. Everything is perfectly fine."

"But you've never come here before." Remus said uncertainly.

"I know. I just thought you ought to know…Bill left me." Remus didn't know how to react to this surprising news. Though he had the odd sensation around his navel, as though there were a large balloon swelling inside him.

"Oh." He heard himself say. "I'm sorry. Are you upset?"

"Actually…"She trailed off her smooth skin tinted with pink. The balloon inside Remus's navel grew larger with hope.

"No." She took a step closer to him. "Ivas thinking of someone else." She said moving closer still. Remus swallowed.

"You were? Who?" He said quietly. She was very close to him now. Her beauty was clouding his senses and his mind.

"Remoos." She whispered. And finally, at long last, their lips met, in a first, and passionate kiss. They broke apart and Fleur let out a little chuckle.

"What?" Remus asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's just…**_I Never Thought it Would Be You." _**She whispered. And with that she leaned in, and kissed him deeply once more.


End file.
